Sinful Sirius
by Hooope
Summary: Hogwarts school is ridled with seven of the deadliest sins... The story is better than the summary, promise.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I knew you'd hurt her…" Emily hissed. She observed with mounting disgust as Sirius Black tumbled from his bed and tried to hitch up his jeans. He swore softly as the girl lying beside him groaned out of sleep. She was completely naked except for the crimson Gryffindor bed cover that enveloped her.

Emily glared at her as she sat up. She was typical of the kind of girl Sirius Black was used to having in his bed. Slender, blonde and lacking any feature that distinguished her from the million other bimbo's in Hogwarts.

"Emily…" Sirius began, but she cut across him.

"Save it, Black. Nothing you can say will condone this. Does Daisy know yet, or do I have to tell her?"

Sirius' eyes flashed. Emily felt a tender hand try and take hold of her own, but she yanked it out of reach. Beside her, Remus Lupin shot Sirius a warning look. Sirius knew that for the sake of Emily, Remus was controlling his temper. He'd have hell to pay tonight.

"I'm sorry… please…" he almost whispered.

Emily looked him over.

"Why did you cheat on her Black?" She asked icily. "Was she not good enough for you? Or do you just not like the fact she didn't put out?"

He didn't answer. Remus attempted to take his girlfriends hand again but she was still refusing to be calmed down. Her usually tanned face was bright red with anger, and

"You never liked the fact she wasn't as loose as the likes of _that_ over there, did you?"

"Hey!" said the girl on the bed indignantly, but Emily shot her down with a look. She cringed away under the bed covers.

Emily returned her gaze to Sirius.

"Stay away from my sister Black, or I swear to god I'll kill you. I hope that little tramp was worth it."

Remus successfully grasped onto her hand and whispered in her ear, "Come on, leave him."

He threw Sirius a glance and then lead her swiftly from the room before anyone got hurt.

Emily allowed him to lead her away for now. She was done being angry. But one thing was for sure. Sirius Black wasn't getting anywhere near her sister again. No way.


	2. vanity

**Chapter One**

**Vanity**

_"Vanity is an excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise."_

Sirius Black admired his reflection in the mirror. Yeah, he was looking good today. His slick black hair was falling about his face gracefully, and his school shirt was just tight enough to show off his chiselled arms and toned chest. How could Daisy turn him down when he looked like this?

He sighed, not taking his eyes of his mirror. He had really messed up this time.

He had fallen in love with a girl so different from any other he had liked before that he hadn't been able to handle it. All the girls he was used to were tall, blonde and as intelligent as a bag of frozen peas. But Daisy Parks was the complete opposite. She was tiny, brittle and very virginal. Her hair was an off-gold colour which most people referred to as "ginger" but what she insisted was "strawberry blonde." She was rarely seen without her nose in a book and was usually to be found on the floor as she had a tendency to fall over a lot.

Daisy was a year younger than Sirius, and a muggle born. Her sister, Emily, was in Sirius' year. To say him and Emily didn't get on would be quite the understatement. He had only started talking to Daisy in an attempt to piss off her sister. He knew it would infuriate her. What he didn't know was how intrigued he would become by Daisy. She was such an oddball. But a very cute one. Pretty quirky and highly strung, it had been hard for Sirius not to fall in love with her.

Sirius had to get her back. He just wished she wasn't so… well, frigid. There was no nicer word for it. Sure, they had fooled around, but they had never slept together. He respected that she wanted to wait, but still.. It was frustrating. Gorgeous Sirius Black was used to having sex whenever he wanted while being single. And when he had actually settled down, he had gotten nothing. He wasn't used to it. And yes, he had had a moment of weakness last night. But he was going to fix it today. Being with Daisy was more important than having a pretty bimbo in his bed. He just would have to wait.

He cast one more glance at his impeccable reflection, and then made his way out of the room, making his way to the Gryffindor common room. As he entered, he gloated inwardly at the amount of female heads that had turned admiringly in his direction. But his bubble was soon burst as he caught sight of Daisy. She was sat in the good chairs next to the fireplace surrounded by a large group of her girl friends. She didn't look up when he entered, only continued talking to her friends.

He walked cautiously towards them. For the first time in his life, he felt nervous about approaching a girl. He stopped on his way to say good morning to James, who merely grunted and didn't take his eyes off his long time love Lily Evans. Sirius shook his head. James had more chance of getting with Professor Dumbledore than he did with Lily.

Daisy was squashed into a chair with her best friend in her year, a Scottish girl called Flora Moss. Flora glared at him as he made his way to stand in front of them all. He felt like he was on trial.

"Um.. Daisy, baby, can I have a word?" He asked timidly. She looked at him. Her brow furrowed slightly and she pouted her lips. Sirius felt a guilty lump rise in his throat. He knew that expression all too well. He may have to depend on a bit more than his looks to get her back… As crazy as that sounded.

"No" she answered stubbornly. Then she turned from him to Flora. "Do you want to go to breakfast soon? I'm starving, I didn't have any dinner last night."

"Why didn't you have dinner?!" asked Flora, a shocked expression on her face. Flora was renowned for her large appetite.

"I had detention. Slughorn gave me it for reading in class…" she said.

Sirius stood there, watching. She had refused to speak to him, and it was pretty obvious she wasn't going to change her mind, but still… he didn't want to stop looking at her. Her pale skin looked luminous next to her crimson school jumper. And her long hair was hanging gracefully across her shoulders. She looked particularly ginger today… but that was ok. Sirius liked ginger's.

Daisy looked up at him again. Her eyes were still stubborn.

"Can I help you? Or are you just standing here to see if you can entice any of my friends into bed with you?"

Flora hissed. "We aren't interested, Black."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply. He just couldn't let her get away that easily. He was also slightly shocked. He thought he was looking great today, but apparently not good enough. He'd have to fix that before he did anything else…

"Daisy, please.. I'm sorry, it was a mistake!"

Daisy scoffed. "A mistake?! What, did your clothes just accidentally fall off, and you and that girl just happened to fall into bed together? Go away Sirius."

"No! you have to hear me out!" He was getting desperate. Just as he was preparing to spill his heart out, a shriek cut him off.

"SIRIUS BLACK! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

He turned around and saw Emily striding across the room, followed by a reluctant Remus. Remus was trying to disguise a smile as he watched his girlfriend storm angrily towards Sirius. He loved it when she was angry.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE. OOH, YOUR LUCKY IM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK YOU IN TWO, CAUSE I'M TELLING YOU-"

"Wow, careful now!" Remus warned. He had given up on hiding his smile. Emily looked at him.

"Remus, I know he is your friend, but don't stand up for him. He's an idiot, and he has left my sister in bits for the last time."

Daisy cleared her throat. "I'm not in bits Emily. I really don't care, he isn't worth it."

"Baby please…" Sirius began, but daisy shot him down with a look.

"I'm done here. Breakfast?"

She gave flora and Emily a meaningful look and then turned and left the common room. Flora followed suit, but Emily stayed back.

"I warned you to stay away from her, Black. Don't you think you've done enough to hurt her? She couldn't stop crying last night."

Sirius felt guilty, but somehow elated at the same time. If she had been crying all night then obviously he had meant something to her. Maybe, just maybe.

He needed a second opinion. Without saying another word to Emily, he turned and crossed the room to talk to James. James was no stranger to rejection, he could perhaps shine some light on the situation.

Emily turned to Remus, who was still smiling absently at her. Although she was the polar opposite of her sister, she was just as beautiful. She had long, dark brown hair that fell to just above her clipped waist, and silky, olive coloured skin. Her slanted, almond shaped eyes were a deep hazelnut colour so intriguing that it was hard for anyone not to get lost in them.

"What?" asked Emily suspiciously. She hated it when he looked at her like that, she could never tell what he was thinking.

"I love you," Remus replied simply in his rough, edgy voice. Emily face relaxed into a smile. She stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips with her own before grasping his hand and leading him out of the common room.


	3. gluttony

**Chapter two**

**Gluttony**

**"Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires."**

Sirius sat watching Daisy in the great hall. He had been following her all week, except when she was in classes of course. Not that he hadn't tried, of course.

However, he was beginning to tire of this game. He had had numerous clashes with her friends and sister, and it was definitely beginning to take it's toll. And apparently, playing hard to get was wearing Daisy out too.

He watched as she shovelled a mountain of food onto her plate and began wolfing it down, forgetting to chew. For such a small person, she sure did eat a lot. To her left sat Emily, and to her right, Flora. Both of them were glaring at Sirius.

"Why are you still here, Black? I think it's quite obvious she's not interested," Emily snapped.

Sirius gave her a critical look and lent backwards, his hands behind his head.

"I can't give up on the only girl I've ever fallen in love with that easily, Emily dear. She loves me too, she just needs time to simmer. I'll get her back," he said confidently. Daisy spluttered on a piece of sausage in surprise, and a slight purple tinge began creeping up her face. Emily and Sirius were too busy throwing daggers at each other to notice as she slowly began to choke.

Remus, who had been absorbed in a book beside Sirius slowly set it aside to watch the mounting scene beside him.

"You'd have to kill me before she'd be allowed to get back with you," Emily seethed. Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"That can be arranged…" he retorted. Remus elbowed him hard in the ribs. Daisy continued to grow steadily more purple, and began waving her hands to get someone's attention.

"Look Black, you're the one that screwed up, don't you think the least you could do would be leave her alone? Do the decent thing for once in your life."

Sirius was about to reply when his attention was finally brought to the bright purple Daisy. If it hadn't been for a large group of slytherins stopping to look at her, he might not have noticed.

"Your girlfriend's dying, Black…" Snape sneered. Beside him, Lucius Malfoy was watching Daisy with interest.

"Not… his… girlfriend!" Daisy spluttered. Sirius handed her a glass of pumpkin juice and watched her guzzle it down.

"Love you, Daisy," he said.

"Drop dead" she replied, her face returning to its natural china white.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow and grinned. An idea was springing in his mind. Regulus Black happened to be good friends with Lucius. He would love it if Lucius hurt Black, and a mudblood at the same time.

"Am I hearing this right? Is this beautiful little flower single?" He drawled, squeezing in between Daisy and Emily. They looked at him in shock while opposite them Sirius and Remus straightened up. This wasn't good.

Malfoy picked a sausage off of Daisy's plate and threw it into his mouth, chomped aggressively and then turned to face her.

"So, why did it end my pretty? Did you realise that blood traitors were a waste of time?"

Daisy starred.

"You do realise I'm muggle born?" she stated.

"Yes… but one as pretty as you can't be that bad can they?" He winked at her. Sirius glared at him.

"Malfoy… are you coming onto my girlfriend?" he said aggressively.

"For the last time Black, I'm not your girlfriend. You screwed up, get over it."

"Daisy, come on. You've had your moment, you've made me feel bad, now can we please just move on? I know you love me and want to be with me. Your just playing hard to get. And since when was I Black and not Sirius?"

Her cheeks flushed.

"Your wrong. I did love you, but I can't believe you'd throw me away like this. For the sake of some girl. And, you don't even seem sorry!"

Malfoy watched all this unfold, a smirk playing on his glazed features.

"You really should give up Black, this little princess deserves better," he drawled.

Sirius glared across the table at him. "What? You think you could give her better?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I'm rich, suave and sexy. Why not?"

"She's not interested." Sirius stated aggressively. Malfoy raised his eyebrows. Remus, who had been watching all this unfold, rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Leave it Sirius, he is just trying to wind you up."

Malfoy looked at him sceptically, then turned to Emily. "You want to come on a double date with me and your sister? The three of us could have a very… sweet time." He smirked at her. Remus tensed in his chair. Emily ignored him.

He watched her for a few seconds, then turned back to Daisy.

"So what do you say? A date at the weekend?"

Daisy flushed and turned to Flora.

"What do I say?" she asked. Flora grinned.

"Rebound! And, he is the best looking rebound I think you could find. Go for it girl!"

She turned with a quizzical look to Emily who merely shrugged.

"So?" asked Malfoy.

Sirius growled.

"I already told you Malfoy, she isn't going anywhere with you."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Daisy raged, "I'd love to go on a date with you," she said, turning back to Malfoy. He smiled gloatingly then winked at Sirius. Sirius felt his blood boil.

"Great. I'll catch you later then and we can discuss our plans." He lent over and pecked his lips against her cheek, got up and followed his very confused Slytherin friends out of the Great hall.

The group sat in silence for what seemed like a decade before Daisy and Flora got up murmuring something about a class. Sirius didn't say a word for the rest of breakfast until James came in, hair all over the place and late as usual.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as he sat down in Daisy's empty seat. Sirius didn't answer, but piled a large amount of fried food onto his plate. He was going to have to eat the pain away.


End file.
